


Worst than the Worst

by jaymack33



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, If their going to hurt her this much at least let her vent, It never ends, JusticeforMon-el, Kara is in pain and the writers won't spell it out, Kara's real thoughts on what's really going on, Mon-el is so mad he lashes out a the writers like he's Deadpool, Mon-els side of the story, When is this fake marriage going to end, Worst ending of a loved characters arc ever, You can't handle Mon-els pain, chapter 2, truthbombs everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaymack33/pseuds/jaymack33
Summary: Season 3 canon- After all the emotional pain Kara went through from losing Mon-el, Kara didn't think anything could be worst and than Mon-el came back healthy, beautiful, alive and in love with someone else. It's bad enough I have to work with the man I still love while knowing he's married and unavailable, but still there is one thing even worst than that.......Wait till you see the bombs I drop in my chapter 2 conclusion, from Mon-el's perspective. Mon-el's pain was real too!





	1. Kara's POV- Worst than the Worst

Worst than the Worst!

by jaymack33

Authors note- So, I've been working on my own, version of season 3, so I've never tried to write any season 3 canon before, and of course I don't really want to use up any ideas I may have for a side story, but since there is absolutely never going to happen no chance in hell that I would even think of making Mon-el married to someone else, I did have some thoughts about what Kara might be thinking during that time and I decided to focus on some points that those wonderful season 3 writers are probably not going to really hit on while they keep stabbing her with Kryptonite arrows into her heart for about half a season now! Since they won't let her say what she's really thinking, I decided to do it in this little one-shot!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I watch him over there, smiling, sharing that beautiful smile with Imra. And it feels like a gut punch right through my stomach, worst than the worst Kryptonite pain I've ever felt. That's the smile he's supposed to give only to me. And you know what's even worst. He still flashes that smile at me, like boy, you made your choice don't even give me that beautiful gorgeous smile that makes even my muscular Kryptonian knees go weak. I have to stay strong. From a far and drink my club soda, but hold the club soda and more Aldebaran Rum please and like leave the bottle. But, that's still not the worst of the worst!

I watch him giving her that look with his eyes. Oh, Rao, those dark gray eyes of his. My heart! He used to only look at me with those eyes like that! They can be joyful like a giddy little kid one moment and than the next moment they can be really puppy sad or sometimes that look like he is absolutely going to devour me and drive me down into my bed, that is if I don't do it to him first and when we're done I'm going to have to face Alex and explain why the last unbreakable DEO issue bed needs to be replaced again. That was only one time... I smile for a second thinking back to better times when replacing my bed was the worst of the worst, but now I've been replaced, but that still is not the worst of the worst. I see him staring at me and for just a second, I can imagine he's looking at me with that look again, but it's only a passing, second, probably just my stupid imagination and wishful thinking but that still is not the worst of the worst!

I watch him training laughing playfully with that woman! Making his jokes. I would have been telling him he needs to be serious about his training, but now he looks like he knows what he's doing! Like he's teaching her, and being playful. I miss him being playful with me! I should have told him that! I never did! He was so damned playful! Now, he's only playful with her! But that still is not the worst of the worst!

That first day, when I wasn't even sure it was him anymore and I pulled at his shirt and my necklace popped out and it's the most awkward thing in the world, it was my necklace, the only thing I had of my mother's after my home planet's destruction, it was supposed to keep him safe, but in the back of my hopeful mind it was supposed to keep him safe when he returned it and himself back to me, I didn't want the necklace back, I just wanted him back, but now that he's back, I don't get to have either one back now! How, do I even ask for it back, I gave it to him, it was kind of sort of my own engagement necklace of a sort a promise that my love will go with him where ever he would go! Now, I have neither, and I can't ask for it back now, can I? And I don't even want it back, because I'm still in denial of all of this, after all we shared and he married someone else, even after 7 years, but that still isn't the worst of the worst!

I hear him telling stories about all of his adventures, fighting bad guys, saving the people, just like....just like I taught him. I inspired him! I don't know if it's just my imagination but when I finally saw his costume I kind of see my emblem on his chest almost blotted out and covered up for some reason! And with all his wonderful tales, the worst part of it, is I wasn't there to be with him, to help him to just bask in his glow, just to be proud of the man I thought he could and would be, I lost 7 years of that time, we could have been together sharing everything like we always did....except he did share all those things and spend time with...with someone else! That is almost the worst part!

The worst, absolutely worst part about all of this horrible situation, is I spent a year from the first moment I laid my eyes on him seeing good where he didn't even see it!

Alex didn't see it in the beginning! Not even J'onn with his mind reading ability! 

No, I saw the good in that outer gorgeous but probably evil Daxamite shell!

And though he kept messing up constantly over and over and exasperatingly over again, he always was just a little bit better the next time! And though I never exactly told him I noticed it while I was yelling at him for his latest mess up! And he would give me those eyes again, and though I never told him, maybe my smiles did, the way I looked at him. As much as I thought I saw the good in him, the good man that was in there, I think he could read me like a book too, he knew, how I felt about him, I think before I even knew it!

So, from messing up at trying to be an intern at Catco, to trying to beat people up for money and his drinking at the bar there were moments I doubted myself, maybe Alex was right, but he kept trying, he would say he would quit, he was scared, he's not a hero, but I saw him with no training trying to help Guardian fight the Parasite! 

I saw him with gun in hand making sure all the kidnapped kids and even my De-powered self were safe before he even thought about saving himself. He was scared he told me, but he didn't run away either. He told me I was stupid for running into danger, and than he did it too. He said he was a coward, not brave like me, but he did it too, with no training. I wasn't ready when I first became a hero either! But I kept yelling at him expecting him to be good right away, but he kept working at it!

He had lost his world, I had years raised by a loving family, he in less than one year, lost his home, was raised by future supervillains, had me chewing him out for not being ready on day one while he had just learned English! And look at who he became after that! 

He became a wonderful partner, who encouraged me when I was down, he never let me see when he was down, except when I was yelling at him, but that's the thing about Mon-el he was like a stray puppy, one look into his eyes, and I don't think I've ever been mad at him for an entire day ever, at least not until he came back with a wife! But that is still not the worst of the worst!

With all the bad things that happened to him that year, my impatience was probably a little bit unfair! I had complained to Alex, that it was like he had never worked a day in his life, and little did I know that was probably the truth, but he actually worked at it! He got a job as a bartender, he couldn't make a clubsoda on day one, but he sure made a mean one over time. In less than a year he learned to cook, me well not so much with the discarded burned food at my failed attempts at cooking, I had to get rid of it before he came home to hide my sheer humiliation. Somehow, I think he knew, he always knew, but he would never tell me, because he always cared about my feelings, until now anyway! But now she probably gets to eat his cooking and drink his drinks, but still that is not the worst of the worst!

So, he got good at bar-tending, cooking, he wasn't always the best boyfriend in the world and than something happened, it always happened with Mon-el he worked on it and he became the best boyfriend I ever had. The absolutely best man I couldn't have even imagined a better one in my wildest dreams! There he was! He became the man I thought I would want to spend the rest of my life with. I did all that work, and he did all that work at being the best man I would absolutely want to spend the rest of my life with forever! 

And here comes Imra, telling me, "thank you very much!" Is she expecting me to say your welcome, it's not happening, it's taking all my Kryptonian strength not to deck her and put her in that cell I put Mon-el in the other day, as I grimace trying to flash the fakest smile in the history of all creation! You, would not have to be a telepath to read this fakest of fake, I hate you smiles!

"Your my hero," you made this gorgeous man absolutely the best husband a woman could ask for ever, just for me! You trained him to be the best hero in the future, our very own Superman! 

Meanwhile, I don't even get to see a single moment of it, and she gets everything, and I get nothing but 7 months of crying that he might not even be alive because of me, and he got to live without me, I encouraged him, worked with him, put all that effort for him to be the man I thought he could be and here he is. The man I thought he could be with someone else!

And here he comes now looking at me with that look again that used to be his way of telling me that he loves me, and he always says the same damned thing! "I know how hard this is for you....blah...blah....blah.....I keep looking into his eyes looking for the love and I swear to Rao I still see it damn it, it's there I know it! He still loves me, he even told me that he still cared about me, but he still married her instead! Why couldn't he have waited just a little bit longer?

I know, that this is worst than the worst!

I put all that effort refining that imperfect Daxamite, making him a man I would want to spend the rest of my life with, he stood right by my side supporting me, making me so happy, that I could cry!

Now, I just want to cry that she gets to be with him and be happily ever after with him, I get to be destroyed by some Kryptonian killing machine and she wants me to fix her ship and send him far away from me again forever?

If this isn't the worst of the worst things you've ever heard in your life, than tell me what it is?

Like for even my worst enemy I would not have even imagined or written any thing this cruel to happen in their life!

This is the worst of the worst! 

The end!

Author's final notes- You, know I still look forward to watching Supergirl and I loved season 1 and 2 even if I thought Jimmy and Kara were a problematic coupling him being engaged and all, but the writing this year has been spotty especially their version of the Legion of Superheroes. The title of this story might tell you what I'm thinking about some of their writing choices lately, but I love the actors so much with the exception of a certain someone who should at least be pretending to use mind control, but if you ever watch one of Amy's scenes, she literally gives nothing extra. She doesn't look like she loves Mon-el no matter what she says! She doesn't look sympathetic to Kara, no matter what she says and when an actor who knows she's playing a Telepath named Saturngirl who may or may not be mind controlling Mon-el doesn't even try to act in her scenes like she's actually doing that with him or even Psi for that matter, she sucks! Nothing to do with the other complaints I see on Twitter about her, she's just a terrible actor, she just is! Don't even get me started on a telepath not knowing which side of her face has BBQ sauce, and like where did that hack writing idea from the depths of hell even come from besides every show that has had a love triangle ever? Look up original in the dictionary Supergirl writers and it will say be original for once for Rao's sake!

So, this story was me venting a little bit, I still like Valor the character even if the show won't even say his name or let him actually use his powers even one freaking time this entire season! Still waiting for it! Still waiting! Superslow is not a power, if Saturngirl punches him in the stomach it should break her hand, even if he was pretending when I don't see any powers it's not reassuring to me that he has any, he can't punch through ice or anything else for that matter and it's his ring flying not him! I want Karamel back, and not with a problematic marriage, that they will probably come up with the stupidest of excuses to get out of , but that's why I have my own version of season 3, I'll go back to working on it, since the writers keep not showing what I want them to show, I thought I would express my thoughts and feelings through writing, let me know what you think!


	2. Worser than the Worst- Mon-el's side of the story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon-el has been gone from Kara for 7 years, guarding the ship as he awaits for his mission...and what the hell crap writing, is that, it's like the plot from Passengers the movie with Chris Pratt and Jennifer Lawrence and he's going to die waiting for them to go back to the future because his pod opened and woke him up too early? Well anyway he sees the love of his life but he's married, his life sucks now forever, and all the lies, my attempts at plugging a couple of the 80 billion plotholes, the real season 3 villain and the tea will be spilled in the conclusion of my last canon season 3 story ever....though I might be tempted to write my way around that horrible ending if people ask me to!

Worst than the Worst

by jaymack33

Authors note: Season 3 never was, never is and never will be canon for me, I literally wish I could unwatch what I saw! I will never rewatch that season finale ever, not even for research purposes for my stories! When I started writing my own version of season 3 I had such high hopes, that I was actually trying to incorporate things I thought they were going to do, if I had to do it over, I wouldn't have bothered with Morgan Edge, and other things, but unlike CW writers I don't pretend what I write, does not exist. I'm very happy that I will not be using 90% of what they did starting with the wake up episode on. So, for this update, I will be telling Mon-el's side of the story, I will try to stick to canon one more time except when the story is so egregiously dumb, that it is not canon for me, never was, never is and never will be, so right from the bat, Saturngirl was is and always will be a telepath! And I will be dropping truth bombs in this one and what the writers wrote right in front of my salad and Mon-el's will be on display, he deserved better than what looked like a public firing on camera! It was literally like, no, stop, cut this scene right here and get the fuck off the show! Mon-el deserved, better it was Worser than the Worst!

Author's warning: Season 3 Spoilers everywhere, and truth-bombs & f-bombs exploding left and right!

Chapter 2: Worser Than the Worst!

OK, quick review, lost my planet, met the woman I love, met the parents once again that I would learn to hate, because of my stupid beacon distress call, more on that later, lost my second planet, the home I made for myself and the woman I love all in less than a year. Had to start over again in a loveless future, and now I'm here, but this is still not worser than the worst!

So, all I had was my loves necklace and her ideals that she made me believe in with all of my heart, I formed and lead a Legion of Superheroes with people I considered my friends! I always believed in duty first & my friends, quote on quote told me there was no way to go back to see or talk to the woman I love ever again, so as my duty to keep the peace I agreed to a loveless marriage with Imra to keep the peace with Saturn and Earth! Of course they all lied to me! They knew I could have gone back, they just used me for the peace agreement, my life sucks and I hate it, but that is still not worser than the worst!

So for years, we kicked ass against Zod, Dominators, the Legion of Supervillains and so many badguys, that I can barely remember them all. But the darkness was spreading from the Blight which caused a major end world event. So on a mission to stop the Blight we got Knocked off course into a wormhole, that's what Brainy, my friend told me, wasn't the first time my best friend lied to me and wouldn't be the last especially about the part where he was my actual friend, but more on that later. That is still not worser than the worst!

Woke up mysteriously in my sleeping pod, that wasn't supposed to happen, I was supposed to have woken up with my friends with the cure for the Blight embedded in our DNA so we can stop the Blight once and for all in the future! Of course my lying jackass teammates didn't tell me that the ship was programmed to start waking us up in the time period when Pestilence would be created, being the Grandmother of all of our troubles. Like a stupid ass, I was protecting them and trying to figure out how to initiate my sleep pod back to sleep as a 1000 years is a long time to stay awake stuck in a crash landed ship in the middle of the ocean, with my lying at every turn former friends! But I didn't know that yet and this is still not worser than the worst! 

So, did I mention yet, that I'm not really good at fixing ships, (sound familiar hacky CW writers? Deadpool version Mon-el) that was Brainy's job, he had one job and here I am, Brainiac 5 is as useless as ever sleeping on the job while I guard it and try to rebuild this ship which is completely beyond my understanding but this is still not worser than the worst!

I shoot at the intruders, seeing twin laser blasts blast off a familiar blue sleeve, Kara? Like a haunting ghost angel, long dead in my future, right in front of my eyes, and completely unavailable to me as I am honor bound to complete my mission! I see her piercing comet like blue eyes, shooting right at me through the darkness like I was being shot with heat vision, more on that later, and she crushes me in her embrace haunting me with her love that I will never get to share again! I sob in her arms between her sobs, but this is still not worser than the worst? Can you believe that CW really? -Deadpool Mon-el 

So, Kara is really happy to see me again right in front of my breaking heart. I know we're going to have to say goodbye again and the sooner the better! It will destroy me, but I don't want to hurt you anymore! I'm married and completely unavailable to your affection, while my evil lying manipulative wife who uses mind control on me at every turn is telling me to get back on her ship as quickly as possible to complete our mission, which one liar? But, that still is not worser than the worst!

So after feeling Kara's loving touch on my face, her tearing crystal blue eyes, that smile that could send my heart soaring into space faster than my Legion ring, I know I am going to have to say goodbye without saying goodbye as soon as your gone. Of course I love her too much, there is no way I could do it except for my fake wife's mind control and bad...really bad...abominably bad...heinous CW writing- Deadpool Mon-el! And still that is not worser than the worst!

So, as I lie Sleeping at last (Not the group ironically- real kiss music that's never happening again ever, fuck you CW) in my DEO bed in the med bay no one is around, it is a really good sleep and I hear Imra's cry out into my mind to rush back to the ship and save them! And even a liar can be correct once and a while, we do need all our DNA mapping to stop the Blights disease from spreading throughout the Universe and the pods life support is failing! Of course I need to save...quote on quote my friends and my so called wife, but do I really need to sneak around in the DEO building and knocking agents out, instead of just telling them I need to save my friends..Imra's stupid mind control takes over and my fighting skills until a random punch from Supergirl knocks me out instantly! Years of being underground without any charge from the sun, and I'm so weak right now that one punch from her was definitely taking me down hard and fast! And still that is not worser than the Worst!

So, I wake up with Kara Danvers staring at me, judging me, through a glass containment, and been there and done that! She doesn't know anything about it and I can't damage the Time continuum and tell her because my lying jackass so called friends told me we need to go back to the future, I am not her concern anymore! So, I deadstare her trying not to cry with all my might as the woman I love sobs and I have nothing to say! Shame on her and all Karamel shippers for having a human heart! Shame on you crack addicted CW writers who definitely never had, and never will have a human heart- Deadpool Mon-el! I had nothing to say just like she had no emotion to say when we finally do say our unemotional goodbye in the finale you lying jackass CW writers and showrunners- More Deadpool Mon-el! But, still this is not worser than the worst!

So, I get Winn to help me to get back to the future without the woman I love, and I'm definitely not a 12th level intellect, and the CW writers and intellect should never be associated in anyway!- Deadpool Mon-el! So, anywho I try to restart the failing pods and Imra's is failing quick, maybe there is hope for me and Kara together, and I'm still so weak I can't punch through regular glass, let alone White Dwarf glass, but oh no here is Supergirl here to save the day and ruin our lives forever as she punches my unloving, lying heartless wife free! Now, she gets to be awake when she's lying to me and controlling everything I do! But this is still not worser than the worst!

So, can I say the new couch, balcony replacement scenes really suck! Well, if I forgot to say it, they really suck! I talk to Kara, finally not hiding my secrets from her until Saturngirl and CW writers smoke crack and make me keep more things from her later- Deadpool Mon-el! But anywho where was I? Oh, yes on the fucking heartless balcony again remembering why Kara is the woman I love, like I could ever forget, her necklace has never left my neck, even when Imra tried to use mindcontrol on me to do it I told her to fuck off! Well, where was I, just as I felt my heart opening up to the woman I love completely ignoring Imra's weak sleep telepathic messages, she had to go and and wake up and kiss me in front of Kara's salad! Like, who does that but a heartless bitch and CW, writers as the woman I love sobs and her heart breaks! But, still this is not worser than the worst! PS- Those same heartless writers never showed you I didn't sleep in Imra's bed one time on our bullshit ship! They were separate beds separate, and you'll notice I didn't kiss that heartless bitch again either, but I'm not as heartless as the writers, at least I tried to give Imra a proper hug goodbye! Deadpool Mon-el! But, still this is not worser than the worst!

So, anyway after the woman I really love nearly dies from her evil Doppleganger threatening to steal her heart, and like why does she need it anyway if the writers were going to toss it aside in front of both of our salads! And for the record, salads really suck! Really suck! I didn't get to help her or accept our invite to Barry and Iris's wedding! The woman I love nearly died and I wasn't even there to help her, more on that next, this is still not worser than the worst!

So, once again Imra blasts me with mind control, so I can't go to Kara's Christmas party, she pretends we're fixing our ship even though only Brainiac 5 actually knows how to do that, or of course Winn and Lena and even Eve Tessmacher, even though they've never seen this future 1000 year technology in their life or the language of our control system, because the stupid ass CW writers, oh what the fuck who cares, this broken ship is beyond me as Imra mind controls me again to wave our fake relationship in my Kara's face hurting her while Reign nearly kills her and Imra makes damned sure along with the writers that I don't help her at all, afterall she'll be Ok! That's what Imra and the fucking CW writers told me, heartless bitches all of them! Still not worser than the worst! 

I stare at the love of my life in a coma on the ship while my friend Brainiac 5 conveniently wakes up and tries to go into my Kara's head to revive her and weasel into her thoughts and feelings! More, on my lying sack of shit friend later! Imra uses mind control on me telling me not to help my friends as our mission is in the future, knowing full well our mission was in the present, she made me look like a jackass while she released her control over me pretending she needed to convince me to help my friends. I try to stab Reign with kryptonite, but the CW didn't want to pay money for me to use my superspeed and I got frozen in a block of ice like their cold lying hearts and Supergirl picked up Kryptonite like it wasn't a big deal and can kill her and stabbed Reign instead of me even though she just woke up from a coma and CW writers have no fucking idea what their doing, why didn't they just leave me frozen in the block of ice like Imra was doing with her force field humiliating me like I can't even punch through Ice! But no my fucking piece of shit friend blasted the ice off of me ensuring the leader of the Legion of Superheroes looks like a total useless jackass who did nothing to help anybody up till now and Brainiac needed me available so he could put the screws to me later more on that, but still this is not worser than the worst!

OK, so the next piece of business for these hacky shitty writers and how they come up with their stories? So, Superman did this so, why don't we? Casablanca, who gives a fuck what they did, did this, so why don't we, and Suicide Squad did that so, hey it practically writes itself, because they did it for you. So, they need to figure out how to kick all the male heroes to the curb because their like that, vicious CW writer bitches that they are, so they pretend a star that in actual comic book canon actually makes Kryptonians stronger, in CW hack writing 101 it weakens Supergirl so, she needs to get help from her friends right? Wonderwoman, Agent Canary, Vixen, hell I guess even my fake-ass wife is kind of a hero, just not in this season, though, nope, so they want PSI to help even though Imra's mind control powers are more powerful even when she's in a coma, and Psi will betray them anytime now, because that makes sense, nope CW writers saw Suicide squad and it had to happen, no all villains are good, positive....positively bullshit Supergirl writer message, they keep telling me and I keep telling them to fuck off too! So, where was I, right CW writers are already telling me to prepare for the all woman cast along with one emasculated robot boy! It's coming! I should have paid attention, but I didn't think they'd be that stupid. So, they took the Legion ship into space killing all my male teammates who are still in the pod, just kidding, you see there is an illogic shield protecting them so they didn't die, plus the CW budget had no money to pay for 3 more Legionaires or even me for that matter so you know where this is going, but still this is not worser than the worst!

OK, skipping over the part where I didn't really help Kara fight Lillian Luthor, all I really did was ride on the drone, while Winn actually shot her down and Lena saw me and Kara together and was like nope, this is more complicated than Legion technology there is no way I'm cheating on Kara with Supergirl your friend, obvious much, to the super genius who can figure out how to make black and green kryptonite inside of 5 minutes? So, I got to the part where my lying, loveless, frigid, fake wife finally told me that our mission was now! Like WTF and my best walking toaster friend too? Lying to me? I should have seen this coming like Valor being cancelled on the CW, coming! Hint, hint, hint! Say my name, say my name! Nope not in this worthless script! Cliffhanger, I have to wait holding on to my wife's lies until the end of a hiatus? Still this is not worser than the worst. In fact the hiatus was our friend, it at least prolonged us away from much worser than the worst to come!

OK, so while J'onn was offering me alcohol, apparently not enough alcohol for worser than the worst to come, and kept telling me I can't tell Kara any of my feelings, even though she stands literally for truth and justice and that has been the code I lived by for the last 7 years, 7 months for Kara and 7 minutes for Supergirlstaff to ruin it all! So, I'm lying to the woman I love, Imra is a telepath and knows I want to throw Kara on a bed, pin her legs by her ears tell her I love her more than anything in this world, my marriage is fake as fuck and hasn't happened for another 1000 years and if she says yes we'll have the most powerful 7 year sex explosion with her for the next 3 days, but no I'm singing Karoake badly on purpose as nothing Mon-el gets to do is right up until now! I don't even get to use my real Valor suit and name, well at least my cape tricks are coming, my suit that no one on my crack smart Legion team could figure out how to fix gets to be used for like the last 9 episodes and than I can toss it along with all the shitty scripts I had to read this season, like really who writes this shit, really? Deadpool- Mon-el  
Well, I tell Kara about everything but my feelings because our feelings will never, ever matter on this show ever again, fuck you Supergirlstaff, but still this is not worser than the worst!

OK, so I'm teaching Kara my cape tricks and she's really impressed with my high tech tight fitting supersuit, that was too complex for even Brainydummass to fix, and I got to show off all the skills I remembered that I actually have and hadn't used even once up until now! I take down Supergirl a bunch of times, and she cracks at me that when she did it to me I was hungover, and I told her back I'm a Daxamite, I don't get hungover from one drink, you kept knocking me down because it was all you and I sucked at fighting as I was a former prince of Daxam and had never been in a fight in my life ever, but Supergirlstaff forgot about season 2 and Retconned it all away, as the woman I love is supposedly breaking up with me under mindcontrol! Like does that type of breakup even count? And everything I did wrong before we were a couple that she told me she forgave me before and I had apologized a thousand times over for and had done nothing but support her and be by her side when I finally figured out what it was like to be in actual relationship with the woman I Love, she shouted me down leaving me crying, even heartless Alex who only gave to shits about me in this episode and never would acknowledge my existence again, fine I'll admit I married someone that wasn't your sister but it was a fake marriage that hasn't even happened yet, and I kind of did help you all out in your fight with Reign, and Purity and Pestilence, no hi, no goodbye, she at least knew to tell me to save the DEO's ass from that launched rocket! Fucking DEO gave two shits for me after that! Didn't even say goodbye, I saved all your asses and used to be a member of your team, hello, DEO agent, never fired, don't remember that, DEO, CW staff anybody? Nope, despite all the disrespect from everybody this still was not worser than the worst!

So, any way after kara figured out how to do capetricks better than me instantly, because she is Supergirl, and training is worthless when your the star of your own show, we killed off everyone but Reign who became 3 times as powerful but lost instantly to Lena Luthor because she's the smartest person ever, I think she's a 13th level intellect, but the only 12th level intellect I know is a stupid jackass who is much dumber than Winn even with a 1000 year technological head start so that might not be saying much. My lying wife made fun of me for being slow and for actually loving a woman I actually do love! She meanwhile used me just to save her sister just like she tricked me into marrying her in the first place, so out of the goodness of her cold dead heart she gave me permission to stay and figure out how I feel about Kara, who for some reason looked like she didn't really care that I was leaving, and I guess she moved on, me being fake married and all and not allowed to tell her because that is the rules, the stupid rules of CW for fake dumbass bullshit drama! Still not worser than the worst, but we are almost there! Don't worry all the worst is coming really quick now!

So, out of the blue we discover Argo still exists, Kara gets to meet her mother and practices the lack of emotion she's going to be using on me soon enough, don't worry, worser still yet to come.

So, we have to rush through and ditch Kara's mom to help everyone on Earth and every meaningful conversation is interrupted by the dumbest B-stories in the history of the CW ever, their so bad, don't look at them don't mention them, because they will literally melt the irises right off your eyeballs bad, and they interrupted never mind my feelings, the loving reunion of a mother and daughter. Fuck Alex's babysitting adventures! I don't give a fucking damn, spoiler alert she is going to be too busy in charge of the DEO later to raise a child while they ditch another male character from the show. Oh, yeah I heard he'll be around, barely....don't you even count on it, he's just their to wear a cool hat and to drop instagram pics and you know it! And that was still not worser than the worst, I mean nothing separates a mother daughters love faster than Supergirlstaff, they yeeted it the second you said the word love, more coming very quick and fast I'm almost done dropping my truth bombs, almost!

So, I finally tell Kara, that Imra gave me permission to annul our fake marriage....oh wait I didn't how did Imra and Supergirl writing staff mind control me to still keep secrets from her even on Argo? But, still Kara finally gave me a hug, we're about to kiss when Brain-x, Brainiac 5's cousin stop us and we never talk about it ever again, there is no way I'm leaving Kara now, I need to know the answer to Allura's question if she still loves me! I have to know right? I'll never know, but still not worser than the worst! That is next chapter finally in the finale to this story, Supergirl season 3 and any hope this show will ever be good again, one more chapter why this was worser than the worst!

So, here goes, everything is going crazy, we have one episode to fit in two episodes worth of content, and Superman is in Madagascar for Rao, knows why, Imra actually does something good for once in her life stopping the tidal wave, read a freaking comicbook Supergirlstaff, even though my fake wife's been a lying bitch up until now, she actually is an amazing hero, if you had given her a chance instead of our fake two-sided love triangle, which if you haven't studied geometry, whoop there it is! So, meanwhile I literally fly crash into a building for no apparent reason they cut all the cool stuff I ready did do to help people, a lot and I land and everyone thanks us all, how was I supposed to know this would be the last time anyone ever appreciated me for anything on this show! We have a final battle, I die saving J'onn's life from heat vision that Supergirlstaff finally figured out is actually powerful except against Kovul. Kara must have been mind controlled by my stupid jealous fake wife as she didn't even look in my direction or touch me as she pulled my Legion ring off my dead fingers as coldly as a Supergirlstaff writer is capable of writing, she magically knows everything there is to know about my ring and how it works and spacetravel and like how will anyone ever die on her show if it is that damned easy, magically after ignoring her mom and my death as she was crying towards J'onn the one guy who was actually still alive, yes thank you very much, nope, no one ever thanks me ever! Supergirl comes back some weird stuff happens the Hamstupidel she touches that she shouldn't be able to touch saves the day and sets up next season because who gives two fucks about this horrible season. Still this is not worser than the worst I forgot, there is something worst! Here it is the actual worst coming right up...next...................cancelled.........................just kidding...I wrote this not Supergirlstaff!

So, finally worser than the worst! Imra gives me permission to leave her and go back to Kara, there is no time for me to tell her the great news when my mother fucker fake friend drops a bombshell on me, apparently he is a closet coward and not a hero and is running from his life from Brainiac! The Brainiac the cool Superman villain in an evil sort of way! Brainiac though if you gave me truth serum, I would tell you that I see no difference. My lying sack of shit gutless fake friend who lied to me about being able to go back to Kara, was telling me I had to leave now, which is completely illogical because it is the future, I could wait 30 fucking years and still leave in the correct time to save the fucking day for what, AI's. Now, actually I need to make one thing perfectly clear, even though my coward fake friend Querl over here who is stupider than Lena and Winn is definitely an upgrade for me is an embarrassing example of what a real AI can do. There actually are good AI's who are worth saving! Not this asshole who I heard was moving in on the woman I love once I left to save his fucking ass! Did I get a thank you! NO! Well fuck you Querl, I hope you choke on it and I hope the writers take control of my Kara again and give you the cold heartless goodbye that wasn't even a damned goodbye to you too! I know she loves me damn it! I'm crying my ass off in front of her and she's like she admires me! I am saving the fucking Universe from Brainiac, and the DEO and Supergirl staff is yeeting me off the show and cut our farewell like the heartless assholes that they are! This is worser than the worst, the woman I love never said goodbye to me, will never visit me and I don't get to visit her while the second worst Brainiac I know tries to kill me as I protect the universe from him while my weaselly evil friend who is a Brainiac too is trying to steal my girl! I gave up everything so you can fuck me over and betray, me I am miserable with no one but Winn too keep me company! Now, I love Winn, but he isn't Kara, this is Worser than the Worst! Worst than anything imaginable! You have to be the coldest most heartless, pieces of shit less than human worst than Brainiac people to come up with this shit and they know exactly who they are in their comments page on the web! 

Was this a satisfying resolution of the 2 year arc? Worser than any worst ending ever put on film, ever! Worst!

Worser than the Worst!

The end!

Author's note and preview for my next work: I had thought about doing a second chapter to this, but I was never really motivated until I realized while I was still waiting for Mon-el to get a proper goodbye the show was already over, it never happened and it might never happen! I literally have been shaking mad from Monday all through this Friday posting. So, while I was steaming mad I had to post something. So, I posted chapter one of All you can Eat, and I was still mad and I needed to vent so badly, so while I started writing notes for my other story and i was still steaming I started thinking about this story that I wrote and maybe I might finally do Mon-el's perspective, so I'll just give it a try and write something down and I literally didn't stop until I posted it! At least I got most of my feelings out. I will resume All you Can Eat now. Please let me know what you think of this story or share your pain with me, believe me if you read this far, I have an opinion or two of that epic fail season. Just think season 4 Arrow used to be the gold standard for shit shows!


End file.
